


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: While Thea is in Her Comatose State. She dreams about olivers first two years on the island.during this time she sees the man her brother called his brother and his near death experience that caused him to need the mirakuru that drove him mad.
Relationships: Thea Queen & Slade Wilson, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two is coming

Felicity smoak sat back glaring daggers at Oliver , who had been staring off at the door sinse slade wilson had left. Oliver sighed softly.. looking at Felicity, he again sighed and headed for the door himself. " Shes in here cause of him!" Felicity burst Glaring.

Oliver stopped and looked back at her. " No shes not...shes in here cause of me! Dont blame slade for my past mistake! Thea and all of you were targets cause of a decision i made! " Oliver yelled storming out of the room. Felicity didnt follow. She sighed looking back at thea.

~Thea~

Thea queen knew she was dreaming...she didnt know how

But she knew she was dreaming. So far in this 'dream' shed been here for 6 months and she got to watch Oliver meet slade. Luckily they couldn't see her. It was like she was watching a movie.. and she got to know the slade Wilson befor the mirakuru...it brought tears to her eyes seeing the man before the vengeance consumed him.

Watching them as she sat down , thea realized now why she held her own with him but why they were soo matched and she could never hit him. Slade taught oliver and oliver had taught her. Soo slade knee her moves. Watching the fight and train was refreshing. Seeing this side of slade and when she first saw shado...well thea wished she could of known her. Sighing as she moved around the beat down plane watching them sleep.

~Arrow~

The days past into weeks , Felicity and the arrow team were down in the arrow cave oliver was training harder then ever. Slade once again l ft to find his sons and this the toll of loosing slade was crashing back on Oliver ten fold. In the years of doing this , oliver came to realize why he recruided dig...dig reminded him of slade , the real slade...that first year of thinking his friend was dead and then finding out he was alive zbut the mirakuru had taken hold on him.

Punching the bag hard , oliver lost himself to memeries of the island of meeting slade of becoming brothers with him. Trusting him with his life depended on him. The mad that taught him to live and survive the island.

The bag slammed into the wall as oliver threw a hard kick to it. Breathing heavily and hearing the chatter of his team didnt help. Oliver looked at Felicity, who was staring at him. " Whats wrong" oliver asked as dig moved to sland in front of Felicity. " Slade" dig snarled. Oliver spun around and nearly ran to the ex ASIS agent. Looking over his one time brother oliver slowly approached him.

Slade only came to the arrow cave. Walking in and leaning against the watched oliver slam the punching bag so hard it broke off the chain. The room vot quiet and slade knew he had been noticed, seeing ms smoak glaring daggers at him. He nodded his head to her with a smirk.

Hearing diggle snarl his name made slade frown. " Hey kid..." Oliver again started to approach him before they hugged lightly. " Hey slade" oliver said in a whisper. Slade patted his back and then wrapped a arm around the kid. Oliver was still in shock as slade informed him of finding joe and grant. Smiling, oliver listened to him as the others sat back and watched. Felicity was glaring at him but oliver paid no heed.

~Thea~

Thea again woke to sticks banging and groaned. God slade was a slave driver. It was almost a year in and thea seriously wanted to strangle wilson. She watched them get up and train...she followed them on their outings and smiled lightly at slades face when Oliver got him down. She was slowly getting to know the real man behind the mirakuru. Then the danger came.

For what seemed like years , thea finely witnessed the mirakuru at work. She watched slade die as oliver injected him with the soo called miracle and watched him take his last bresth and watched as her big brother begged him to wake. She saw how it changed him and how it seemed to revolve around shados death. Then seeing how he learned what really happened when shado died. Thea crossed her arms suddenly angry at sara they should of told him. she was what happen with billy and saw the betrayal in his eyes, heartbrake as well.

Choking back tears as she again watched as slade was killed this time by her own brother. Though she saw it...the hesitantion and the heartbreaking look on olivers face once the arrow was in. Now knowing why oliver didnt want to kill him. When oliver told her about how she wasnt herself when she killed sara...he wasnt just talking about her...he was referring to slade as well. He wasnt himself when slade had killed their mother...and now thea knew the real slade...thea vowed to right her wrongs with slade and forgive him...yet...how was she gonna face him now knowing his past self had slowly but surely stolen her heart...

~Arrow~

The next day came around and oliver found himself once again sitting by theas bedside. Oliver was leaning on the bed when the door opened revealing slade walking in slowly " how is she " he asked , moving to sit down on thea's other side. Oliver sighed and looked at thea. " Still the same. Wish i could go back...and fix my mistakes" oliver spoke softly. Slade nodded listening to oliver speak. He looked at thea , she wasnt smiling but she didnt look like she was in pain either. Brushing her hair out of her face. Oliver watched and smiled. " You did always seem to have a soft spot for thea.." oliver comments. Slade laughs lightly " she reminds me of shado...a fighter...strong " slade whispered

Thea woke to light streaming in through the window. Slowly opening her eyes. She saw Oliver in a chair beside her bed sleeping. Turning she let out a gasp at seeing slades sleeping face smiling softly at him. She never realized how handsome he truly was. Reaching for his hand she squeezed it lightly waking the Australian. Another smile formed as she saw his eye open. " Hey...Ms. queen " the man spoke ,his voice husky from knew she was awake but in her mind she had just watched this man die. slowly she pulled Slade into a hug clinging to his body as she sobbed.

" I'm so sorry...I'm sorry!" Thea cried. Slade hugged her tightly but not to tight. He rubbed her back and tried calling her down. " Calm down Thea.." Slade spoke softly.

Oliver woke to Thea crying sitting up he saw thea hugging Slade tightly. Whispering she was sorry over and over. Oliver sighed as he watched his sister cry into Slade's chest. The man surprisingly took it in stride. Letting the girl cry to him.

Once Thea was calmed enough she jumped into what happened while she was sleeping. " It was crazy! I watched you! Olli get trained by yao fai and then Slade!" Thea rambled. Her arms waving around her as she told her story.

" I saw literally everything! " Thea was saying.

Slade looked uncomfortable at that. Thea soon queited down. And whispered. Something to oliver , who laughed. " Wow you saw my life on the island. " Oliver asked. " Just up to you taking out Slade's eye" Thea shrugged. Slade glared at the floor. Thea smiled at Slade. " I forgive you. " She whispered. Smiling at him. Slade got up , squeezing her shoulder. " I'm glad your awake. " Slade said. At the sound of Slade's Australian accent Thea blushed deep red. " Thanks Wilson" she spoke softly.

" Sooooo when can I get out of bed!" Thea asked whining. Oliver laughed out loud for the first time in months.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Thea waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh chapter Two is here! After a year lol

  
Thea was aloud out of the hospital after a week. She had learned from Oliver that Slade left to find Joe Thea pretended to not be affected by the man's departure. But she had wanted to talk to him. Ask him about the mirakuru. 

Thea then spent the next week being what Oliver would call a pouty ass ever since Slade left.

Oliver had asked her what was Soo important but thea wouldn't talk about it. Even Felicity tried to get her to speak but the woman wouldn't budge on the subject. Oliver sighed looking at thea.

They were hanging out, while Oliver had a day off from bring the mayor and taking a break from bring the arrow when he got the call. Thea heard Slade's voice and smiled.  
“ hey..kid. can I stop by?” slades voice spoke into the phone. 

Thea was pacing back and forth. She was nervous. That Slade was returning. William was staring at her with a smirk. “ do you like this guy or something?'” he asked. Thea blushed.   
“ um no William” she said. William shook his head , smiling to himself. “sure aunt Thea” he says before walking away. 

It has been weird having these memories of her dream while she was in Acoma. Thea had woken up to Slade and Oliver both by her bedside. Seeing Slade nearly broke her. 

The man from her dream had been so different. Granted he was still a sarcastic asshole but not as bad when he was on the mirakuru. Seeing him change before her eyes from the honorable man he was to the monster hurt her deeply. Groaning lightly, Thea moved towards the window. Now Slade was on his way back and Thea didn’t know if she could face him. Thea sighed softly walking out of the room. 

Starling City , airport. 

Slade walked off the plane , breathing a sigh of relief and sadness. Joe was still missing hiding from slade. The ex ASIS agent shook his head walking towards the front doors of the airport. Heading straight for a taxi. Getting in Slade looked around the city. “ mayor’s office” Slade said. The taxi took off quickly. The city passed by in a blur. Soon Slade Wilson was headed towards starling City Hall. 

After leaving Slade had looked everywhere for Joe. The kid didn’t want to be found. So decided to finally take a break. Heading back to starling City. Oliver had said he could stay with Thea. Which the Australian was thankful for but wondered what the kid was up to. 

Seeing that Oliver wasn’t at the office , Slade told the cab his house address within 15 minutes. They were there. Slade paid the bill and stepped out of the cab. Heading up to see Oliver. Walking towards the apartment. Slade knocked on the door. The door opened. Slade smiled softly seeing Thea had come home. “ Ms. Queen” slade’s Australian accent washed over her. 

All she wanted to do was jump in his arms. All she wanted was him to hold her close and never let her go but he didn’t love her. A memory of him had stolen her heart and he didn’t even realize. So she put on a brave face an gave him a smile. “ Mr. Wilson.” 

Slade walked in Calling for Ollie. Thea breathed deeply before she followed him. William smirked at her making kissy faces. Rolling her eyes , Thea ignored her nephew.

Next Morning. 

Thea woke up slowly getting out of bed, dressing before she headed to get a coffee. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She then slipped out of her room. Walking towards the kitchen when she saw Slade sleeping on the couch. 

Walking over to the couch, Thea slowly knelt down. Running her fingers through his hair. A tear fell from her eye. Leaning towards him. Thea gently pressed her lips to his. Whispering against his mouth. “ I love you”   
She then stood and headed out the door not seeing Oliver in the shadows with a smile on his face. As he watched the door silently close. 

Slade’s eye slowly opened. The ex ASIS agent sat up looking towards Oliver. “What was that” his Australian accent was Thick with sleep , his tone easily told Oliver it wasn’t a question it was a order. With a sigh, Oliver shook his head. 

“ I don’t know Slade. “ he said to his old friend. 

Slade just glared at the floor. After Thea woke up , she has hugged him. Apologized for what he did not know nor did he understand. When he left to find Joe , Thea was still Comatose. Same as when he found him. Oliver has been with him in kasnia   
Oliver had gotten back. Slade had again left to find both his sons. Only returning to visit to see Thea wake. Shaking his head. Slade tried to stop thinking. But the feel of her lips against his, her Whispered I love you. Glancing at Oliver , Slade nodded 

Oliver looked worriedly at Slade as the Australian stood up and packed his duffle bag. “ Slade” Oliver asked. Slade glanced his way but said nothing. Oliver gently laid a hand on his shoulder, walking towards him. “ what she whisper that has you ready to run.” 

“ I love you” Slade turned to face the kid. “ she said she loves me” that was not what Oliver had expected but seeing as she dreamed of slade and him on the island. Oliver could not say for sure but Thea could have fallen for the man Slade was before the mirakuru. 

Slade sighed tossing the duffle bag back onto the floor. Breathing out in frustration. “ she’s joes age” Oliver chuckled. “And she’s my sister”   
Slade huffed out a laugh.   
“There’s that kid” a smile curled onto Oliver’s face. “ that isn’t stopping you from having feelings for her though Slade”   
He turned a glare on the kid. He wasn’t helping. 

Arrow 

  
Thea got home a few hours later, opening the door to her apartment. She saw slades duffle bag on the floor by the couch. Walking towards it she saw it was full. Glancing around, Thea looked for William. He looked to be gone. Oliver seemed to be gone too. 

Walking in the kitchen, Thea saw a plate of pasta on the table with a note. With a smile. She put in the microwave to heat up. Reading the note. Thea laughed. After eating, Thea put her plate in the sink an started the dishes. 

Once finished, Thea walked towards her room. Opening the door. She smiled seeing Slade sleeping on her bed. He must have not wanted to sleep on the couch again. She closed the door heading to the bedroom to shower and change. 

Silently walking back in her bedroom a half hour later. Thea moved towards the bed. Queitly getting in. She pulled the covers over her glancing a slade’s sleeping form. Staying a good distance from him. Thea closed her eyes to sleep. She felt an arm wrap around her, pulling her into a hard body. 

Thea gasped before curling into his body. “Goodnight Slade” Thea Whispered. She felt Slade kiss her hair tightening his arm around her waist. “ goodnight Thea” Thea’s eyes closed falling asleep in the safety of slade’s arms. 

Thea woke later that night, her head laying on slades bare chest. Slade’s arm was wrapped around her waist tightly holding her against his side. She could feel him breathing. His chest slowly raising an falling. Smiling against his chest, Thea laid an open mouthed kiss. Hearing a hiss from Slade. Thea cuddled back into him. 

The next morning came all too soon for Thea, she woke up curled up against slade. Her head once again laying on his chest. Slade’s arms around her securely. Slowly sitting up so she didn’t move Slade to much. She ran her fingers through his hair. Leaning against him an kissing his lips gently. 

She moaned softly feeling him kiss her back. His good eye opening before he broke the kiss. Thea blushed lightly. “ um” Slade chuckled softly. Thea moved away slowly. Sitting up all the way. Slade’s arm falling to her thigh. 

“thea” the sound of his voice thick with sleep broke something in Thea. She turned towards him leaning over him taking his lips in a heated kiss. Slade’s arms went back arm her. As the woman moved to straddle him. Theas hands ran over his chest slowly moving towards his hair. Slade could feel himself hardening. Groaning in pleasure, Slade kissed her back. 

The sound of the door opening broke them apart. Holding Thea close , Slade gently lifted her off his lap. Standing. Thea breathed deeply as Slade left the room. Thea walked out of the room to see all of team arrow in her living room. 

Thea went straight to Slade, who to her surprise pulled her into his chest. “what is it kid” Slade asked looking at everyone. 

Oliver smiled looking at slades arm wrapped firmly around his sisters waist. Shaking his head, he looked around at everyone. “Barry and Iris in invited anyone who could make it to their wedding. “ 

Thea smiled brightly. “ I’ll definitely come” Oliver nodded. Felicity quickly agreed. Nodding , oliver looked towards Slade. The Australian smirked. “I go where she goes” was his answer kissing Thea on her brow. 

Oliver nodded. “ okay I’ll let Barry know” 

Arrow 

Thea had dragged Slade Wilson out to the store. The new couple that was what Ollie was calling them. Rolling her eyes, Thea pulled Slade towards a dress store. 

The Australian let out a groan as he was dragged into the store. Thea tried on a bunch of dresses. Slade sitting in the chair outside of dressing rooms. She finally found a dress. Well she hoped Slade seemed to like it to the point he wanted to rip it off. Twirling in it, Thea sighed softly. It was beautiful. A black sleeveless dress with a slit that starts from the thigh down to her heel. 

She looked at Slade. The man nodded before kissing her forehead. Rolling his eye when she said he was next. Wondering why did he agree to go to a wedding. He would rather be back on the island then be in a Tux. 

Thea just smiled kissing him softly. She was glad he decided to give them a try. She may have fallen in love with him through her dream but she wanted him to fall for her to.   
Slade laughed as they had him try on a bunch of stuff. The Australian was not impressed with any. Thea finally just picked one for him and they bought them leaving the store. Wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked out. 

Slade just really hoped this wedding didn’t end up in a battlefield. Knowing his luck it probably would. 

  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout outs to the authors I trust 
> 
> Aragorn Ellesser II 
> 
> Writersblock039 
> 
> Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen 
> 
> There are more but I can't remember their username. 
> 
> I'm only posting this due to the fact I've had a story stolen after asking someone on ff.net to beta read for me they asked for a copy and dumb me gave it to them and they fixed my mistakes and then posted it on their profile. So yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooo while writing chapter two I introduced the wedding of Barry and Iris soooooopp that means! CRISIS ON EARTH X now! I can't write actaul episode like fics soooooo anyone who would like to be a doll for me and write out those comment either on this chapter or chapter two and if you do make Shure to give your self credit on it and if you want I'll add you as a co creator. There's really only a couple authors I trust on here to not high jack my story and change it. And I'll post who in chapter two notes


End file.
